


[podfic] Say Yes, Say Yes (well I would if you asked)

by stardust_podfics



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Foggy has a weird habit of saying “marry me” instead of “thank you”. Bring him food, flop a blanket over him when he’s half asleep, put a coffee down on the desk, save him from an awkward situation, you’ll get proposed to.But not Matt. Oh no, he gets a “hey, thanks!” or “you’re the best, Matty!” or “my hero.” Which are all…fine. But they’re not the same.





	[podfic] Say Yes, Say Yes (well I would if you asked)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say Yes, Say Yes (well I would if you asked)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899546) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari), [Werelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian). 

Podfic on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16DrIhxtim1A0a0NzFRcrILiJItfum1OL/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to shinykari and Werelibrarian for allowing me to podfic this! You can leave feedback for both of them on the linked fic.


End file.
